Water activities, which may also be referred to herein as watersports activities or marine sports, such as waterskiing, wakeboarding, water tubing, kneeboarding, etc., have an inherent danger from watercraft. Laws have been enacted to require signaling when a watersport participant is in the water after becoming disassociated from the sport activity (e.g., falling into the water and releasing a towline), which can leave the participant vulnerable to being impacted by other watercraft in the vicinity. A small flag (typically orange) is a traditional method of signaling a downed watersport participant, and this flag may be raised by an individual on the watercraft or in other manners.